10 Things They Never Did
by Lucinda
Summary: Drabble collections starring assorted BtVS or AtS characters. 10 drabbles at 100 words each, and 10 different crossovers per character.
1. Jenny

author: Lucinda

rating: will vary

disclaimer: Jenny is the creation of Joss Whedon. All other characters belong to their respective creators - who are not me.

distribution: Jinni. Anyone else even going to want it?

notes: response to 10 100 word drabbles challenge.

............................

Jenny ran through the hall, her heart pounding as Angelus laughed. This was a very bad thing. In fact, the only possible way that she could imagine things getting worse... She slammed into the door, expecting the bar to drop down and the door to open into the night.

"Such a hurry to leave?"

She could hear his footsteps now. They sounded oddly like hard soled shoes.

"Miz Calendar, the building has closed." Instead of an Irish drawl, there were the slow, clipped tones of an Agent.

Whirling around, Jenny gasped. "No!"

In the Nebachanezzer, monitors flat-lined. Another hacker down.

end 1- Matrix.

Jenny sighed, listening to her cousin chatter about her new fiance. All about Bill Weasley the curse breaker. It was a nice thing, but she was tired of hearing about it already. Grandmother kept going on about Sarah marrying someone who wasn't a gypsy, and ranting about young people today.

Maybe at this rate, she should follow her cousin's example. Maybe she should just ask Rupert out for dinner. He wasn't a gypsy, but he knew some magic. And he was a Watcher. That had to count for something, right?

"I'm never going to marry a gypsy." Jenny whispered softly.

end 2 - Harry Potter.

Giggling, Janna watched as the marionettes danced. They were brightly colored and beautiful, wonderful examples of their craft. A red haired girl sat beside her, maybe a little older than her own twelve years.

"They're wonderful." Janna sighed.

"Yes." The girl winked. "I'll tell Papa that you think so."

Remembering her manners, Janna offered her hand. "Janna Kalderash."

"Wanda Maximoff." The red haired girl smiled back, tossing her curls out of her eyes.

"Will your family be back through here?" Wanda asked, sounding wistful.

"I don't know. Something about a family duty, and someone to watch." Janna sighed. "It's complicated."

end 3 - Avengers.

"No, you have to move faster." Amanda's voice was calm, even as her sword whistled towards Jenny.

"There's only so fast that I can move!" She glared at the other woman, already anticipating another bruise.

As the blunted sword glanced on the edge of Jenny's arm, Amanda smirked. "Better learn to move faster if you want to live."

"I wasn't fast enough before." Jenny ground her teeth as she glared at her teacher, knowing that Amanda was right. "I'm never going to get used to this Immortal thing."

"Never's a very long time, Jenny." Amanda chuckled.

"I have time though."

end 4 - Highlander.

The ground surged upwards, as the crow ruffled it's feathers. The sky was swirled with clouds that obscured the stars, and a feeble breeze stirred the humidity. Heaving again, the ground burst outwards, and the woman was revealed. She staggered upwards from the ground, shaking her dark hair in confusion.

"This is... unexpected." Her voice was scratchy from disuse.

Wings outstretched, the bird cawed impatiently at her.

"Yes, you're right. I need to find Angelus." She rolled her head, her neck feeling very stiff. "We have a little matter of revenge to discuss."

Jenny never was good at forgiving people.

end 5 - the Crow.

Jenny swallowed hard, suddenly wishing that she'd gone to Sunnydale instead of joining this military program. But her family had been right, they were definitely tampering with very powerful forces here.

She just wasn't certain what had been responsible.

"It's... wow." She reminded herself to blink. It didn't feel magical, though it was definitely ancient.

"Just wait." Jack sounded far too amused. "When it's activated, things get more impressive."

"But... I'm here for translation and research." Jenny looked at him, nervous.

"What, afraid to be flung across the galaxy by technology?"

Jenny shuddered. "I've never stepped through a portal before."

end 6 - Stargate.

Suddenly, she was standing in a stone room, looking at somebody who resembled David Bowie sitting on a throne. Jenny blinked, part of her wondering if she was actually awake.

"Well, this is a bit unusual. Normally, I get children." His voice was filled with amusement and power.

"Children?" Jenny was feeling a bit confused.

"You've been wished away." He moved towards her.

Jenny noticed the little creatures around the edges of the room. They were strange, misshapen, laughing things. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Jareth the Goblin King."

Jenny had never knew goblins were real before.

end 7 - Labyrinth.

Everything went cold, and for some reason, Jenny could see stars streaking past her. Then, she was standing on a platform, while some cold gel slid away from her body. All she could do was shiver and wonder just what had been in that cup of Rupert's tea.

"You are JennyCalendar? We need your help." The man spoke with an odd accent as what looked like a large red octopus aimed several devices resembling hair dryers at her, easing the chill from her journey.

"Where...?" If this wasn't bad tea, what was going on?

"You are aboard the starship Protector."

end 8 - Galaxy Quest.

"Jenny? Can you help me?" Her cousin sounded exhausted.

"Ash!" Jenny spun around, frowning as she saw just how tired he looked. And the way one arm ended in a crudely wrapped mass that was far too short and small to contain a whole hand. "What happened?"

"Our camping trip ran into problems." He collapsed into a chair.

"What sort of problems?" Jenny didn't think she'd like the answer.

Ash rested his arm on the table. "Well, it started with a book, and ended up with evil dead."

"Evil dead?" Jenny repeated. "Remind me to never go camping with you."

end 9 - Evil Dead.

Jenny glanced at the paper on her desk and smiled. Special reports from Transylvania. Killer bees in an old Gypsy's winkles. A pair of hunchbacked servants. Electrolysis as a cure for lycanthropy. It was all so ridiculous.

It was probably all an elaborate publicity stunt cooked up by the reporters. Who'd ever believe in that sort of thing anyhow? It was all so ridiculous.

Just as silly as believing that the Slayer was a tiny blond who'd love to do cheerleading. As silly as the computer teacher being a gypsy techno-pagan. As silly as a vampire with a soul?

Hmmmmm.....

end 10 Transylvania 6-5000.


	2. Darla

author: Lucinda  
a series of 100 word crossover drabbles featuring Darla  
rating: will vary, nothing more than pg13  
distribution: Jinni. Anyone else even going to want it?

Disclaimer: Darla is the creation of Joss Whedon for the world of BtVS and Angel the Series.

1 – Godzilla: created decades ago by a group of Japanese film makers who are not me.

2 - the Mummy all characters belong to Universal Studios and Stephen Sommers.

3 – Labyrinth belongs to LucasFilm & the Jim Henson Company.

4 - 101 Dalmations Cruella DeVille belongs to Disney's 101 Dalmations.

5 - MIB 2 (Men In Black 2): belongs to Amblin entertainment.

6 - Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

7 – Terminator: written by Harlan Ellison, James Cameron, Gale Anne Hurd, & William Wisher Jr. I don't even own a copy on DVD or video.

8 - Indiana Jones: this is a trilogy of Spielberg films presented by Paramount and Lucasfilm, and he's portrayed by Harrison Ford.

9 - Addams Family ummm, I'm not sure who holds the legal ownership of them, but it's not me.

10 – Gremlins: screenplay by Chris Columbus.

-----------------------------------------------

Darla woke up to the scent of panic. The screams of a panicked city were her alarm. It was a delightful way to awaken. Smiling, she grabbed and drained the first frightened man that ran into her path.

Part of her wondered if there had been an earthquake, or if perhaps Mount Fuji was erupting. A tidal wave would have left water on the streets. She had no explanation at all. Darla hated to be one of the confused masses.

There was a loud roar. Something the size of a skyscraper moved, crushing a helicopter in its jaws.

"Oh no..."

end 1 - Godzilla.

"Truly, I was fortunate to escape with my life." The man shuddered, gulping down the whiskey.

"From a mummy?" Darla snorted. "Haven't those old things been dead for thousands of years?"

"It showed. And then he began to take away the lives of those who had desecrated his resting place." Benny took another drink, his eyes staring at the figure in his memory. "I'll never forget that terrible sight..."

"Taking lives? Did he crush them?"

"No. He just... sucked the flesh away, becoming less withered until he was a whole man again."

"How very... interesting." Smiling, Darla snapped his neck.

End 2 – the Mummy.

Even a mortal could have detected the magic. Darla shivered from the intensity of it, leaning against the wall. Her plan had been simple – seduce the banker, get an invitation to his home, and his entire household would become her private hunting.

Slowly, she edged closer, trying to learn what had caused the disturbance. Neither the daughter from his first marriage or the new bride barely a few years older were witches, where had it come from?

"What have you done?" She was fearful.

"What you asked."

Darla glanced in the room, astonished at the sight of the Goblin King.

End 3 – Labyrinth.

The woman in the tiger skin coat was laughing as she stared over the river Thames. A cigarette was held in one hand, an affectation a few decades out of fashion. But something in her laugh hinted at insanity, something that Darla had learned to spot easily after having Drusilla in her family.

Idly, she debated killing the woman, snapping her neck and letting her fall into the murky waters.

"Those blasted puppies... I'll get them." The woman's words seemed out of place.

Darla kept walking, not caring to have anything to do with someone keeping a vendetta against puppies.

End 4 – 101 Dalmations.

Darla was still trying to figure out how to explain that thing. A gigantic... well, a worm with teeth, as big as the subway train. For some reason, it had been chasing a pair of men in black suits that had jumped into the train. The monstrosity had eaten almost the whole train, crushing metal with rows of teeth as big as her hand.

Perhaps the strangest thing was the little yellow flower that seemed to grow out of it's head?

One of the men faced them, pulling a metal pen from his pocket. "Look at me..."

Red light flashed.

End 5 - MIB 2.

Darla leaned against the wall, wondering just how long she'd be stuck here. Some burglar had been captured by the constables right in front of her hiding place. Now, she would have to wait for them to go away, or have to explain why she was there herself.

"But I don't understand how you knew that he was the thief." The constable's voice was full of confusion.

"A simple matter of logic. When I asked him questions about the crimes, he knew too much. Things only the thief and myself should have known."

"Amazing, Mister Holmes."

Darla rolled her eyes.

End 6 – Sherlock Holmes.

Darla asked herself yet again why she was in this miserable bar. Oh yes, to be picked up by some lout so that she could eat him. She was starting to wonder if it was worth it.

Outside, there was a crashing sound. One man stood up, declaring "If someone's fuckin' around with my bike, he's in for pain!"

Darla considered for a moment, and then, followed. Violence was always fun to watch, and maybe she could eat them when it was done with.

She watched as the naked man easily lifted the biker, demanding his clothes.

How very interesting.

End 7 - Terminator.

"Doctor Jones, your presentation was fascinating." The blonde's voice was breathy, her expression flirtatious.

"Thank you. You have an interest in Medieval archeology, Miss...?" Indiana Jones smiled at her.

"Darla." She purred. "My interests can be a bit... varied."

"Variety is good." He wasn't quite certain what she was trying, but she did seem interesting, and friendly.

"Actually, I have a few pieces that have been in my family for a long time... Perhaps you could tell me a little about them?"

"Where are they?"

"Back at my apartment. Why don't you come with me, I can show you... antiques."

End 8 – Indiana Jones.

"Morticia, my favorite niece, how are you?" Darla held out her hands to the woman in the floor length black gown.

"Aunt Darla, so good to see you again." Morticia smiled. "Gomez is in the study, his father dropped by to visit."

"Are they much alike?" Darla asked, finding the idea of two of Gomez Addams quite interesting.

"Astonishingly." Morticia smiled.

"Hmmm.... Can I have one?" Darla purred. "Your Gomez is quite the flirt."

Morticia opened the door, revealing the Addams men.

"Tish!"

"Introduce me, please." The older Addams requested, kissing Darla's hand.

"I'm Darla. Maybe we should go... talk?"

end 9 – Addams Family.

Something was following her. Darla frowned, the heartbeat was too fast for a human.

There was a hissing noise, and the size of a monkey leapt at her, with three sharp claws on each hand and a mouthful of fangs.

She caught it by one large, triangular ear, and hurled it away into a wall, where it splattered.

"Not very sturdy, are you?" She started to walk away, wondering how such fragile demons could be a threat.

Claws scraped over pavement, and Darla looked behind her. There were about thirty more of them glaring at her.

Oh, that was how.

End 10 – Gremlins.


	3. Devon

author: Lucinda

a series of 100 word crossover drabbles featuring Devon

rating: will vary, nothing more than pg13

distribution: Jinni. Anyone else even going to want it?

Disclaimer: Devon is the creation of Joss Whedon for BtVS.

1 – Forever Knight:

2 - Looney Tunes

3 - FireStarter: the book was written by Stephen King

4 – Underworld: produced by Sony Pictures, I think it now belongs to White Wolf roleplay after a big lawsuit.

5 - Scooby Doo: movie by Warner Brothers

6 - ForceWorks/Avengers Comics – belongs to Marvel.

7 - Godzilla - the American movie by TriStar

8 - WonderWoman: belongs to DC comics

9 - Merry Gentry: written by Laurel K. Hamilton

10 - Addams Family: based on series of comic drawings created by Charles Addams for the New Yorker magazine, episodes on VHS are credited as by 'Republic Studios.'

...............

Devon smiled hopefully at the woman. She was hot, and definitely a few years older, but she'd had several drinks. Maybe he had a chance. He sauntered closer, trying to look cool. "Hey gorgeous."

Her smile was amused. "Urs."

"I don't have a purse." Devon blinked, trying to figure out what she might mean. Had the drinks hit her that hard?

She chuckled. "No, silly. My name's not gorgeous, it's Urs."

"Right, Urs." Devon grinned. "Would you like to step out? We could grab a bite to eat."

"A bite to eat?" She had this funny smile. "I'd like that."

end 1 - Forever Knight

Devon smiled as he watched the busty blond by the bar. This killer purple dress, blond hair flipped up... Wow.

And then she had to start flirting with this short hairy guy who just kept grunting and talking like some over-done Neanderthal. He swallowed at his beer, glad that his fake ID had worked. Why did all the girls go for the big, strong, dumb type?

Then Short and hairy kissed her, and there was a loud metallic snap. Shorty staggered back, a bear trap snapped onto his face.

Maybe the hot blond wasn't such a good idea after all?

End 2 - Looney-Tunes

Ps – it's Bugs Bunny in drag, and the Tasmanian Devil, in case you hadn't guessed.

Devon watched the kids playing at the park, wishing that he had something better to do while waiting for the next bus. His interest perked up when he saw the woman. She was about his age, with reddish hair, and... she looked hot.

"Hi, I'm Devon. What's you're name?"

"Charlie." Her voice was soft, but somehow didn't encourage flirtation.

Ignoring that, Devon continued. "So, what's a nice girl like you doing here?"

"Dodging government agents and assassins." She smiled. "You?"

"I was just waiting for the bus." Devon wondered if he'd just found a girl weirder than Buffy and Willow.

End 3 - Firestarter.

Devon tried not to glare at the new guitarist. He wasn't bad, but he definitely wasn't Oz. Instead, he looked away, surveying the crowd.

A guy caught his attention, somehow reminding Devon of Oz. It wasn't the hair, and the guy was taller, so what...?

Oz-Not sat down at a table with this hot-scary chick in black leather. Wow. Whoever this guy was, he definitely didn't have Oz's taste in women.

A bit later, a pair of rough looking guys walked towards Oz-Not and Scary; Devon tried to not see anything.

He couldn't ignore the growls, though. Damn, more werewolves.

End 4 - Underworld.

Devon leaned back in the airport chair, trying to convince himself that he'd only go for normal girls now. Nice, safe, normal girls.

"Hey!" There was a cheerful voice and a rush of perfume as someone dropped into the chair next to him.

Devin glanced up, seeing a pretty girl with strawberry hair and a purple dress. She looked almost exactly like Buffy. "Hi."

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Waiting for a plane back to California." Devon sighed. "I'm in a band."

"Cool. I'm a detective. My body is a lethal weapon."

Just like Buffy. Great.

End 5 - Scooby-Doo.

She was gorgeous. Short red hair, great curves, and this little red dress slit up to there... Thank God California had superheroes. Devon just stood there, watching as she – and the rest of Force Works – battled the bad guys. They had to be the bad guys, otherwise Iron Man wouldn't be hitting them.

He should probably run. He should probably go back to the club and help set up for the next gig. Instead, he stared at her, watching the Scarlet Witch kick ass. She was amazing.

Sunnydale had never been this interesting.

This was definitely a night to remember.

End 6 - ForceWorks.

Sunnydale was too weird. California was too weird. Devon had decided that he'd be safer to just move to the other side of the country - hello, New York City.

There was even this cute blond who lived across the street - nice.

No vampires, no demons, and no Buffy or Willow. Yeah, life in New York was looking up.

And there was Audrey, maybe he could ask her out for coffee?

An almost metallic roar shook the street.

Devon tried to figure out what was going on, but Audrey gestured to her cameraman, and they ran towards the noise.

End 7 – Godzilla (TriStar movie)

It was a case of the wrong place at the wrong time. Deposit his check at the bank – simple, right? Wrong, said bank was now being robbed.

That was when the woman in a little outfit burst into the bank, shouting "Surrender now!"

They shot at her, and she did something – were the bullets bouncing off of her bracelets?

She had them lassoed and tied up before the police arrived. Not a scratch on her.

The rest of the people were cheering, calling her 'Wonder Woman', and he had to agree with them.

He wondered if she was busy Friday?

End 8 – Wonder Woman.

Devon sighed as the set closed. This band... they'd do. Of course, it helped that the guitarist was Fae, and that was a definite chick-magnet.

Slowly, he made his way towards the bar, feeling thirsty and over-heated. Just something cold to drink...

"Hello there." The woman's voice was a seductive purr.

Part of him wondered if she could sing.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Black designer gown, dark hair, and her eyes...

Her fingers snapped in front of him. "I said, would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah." Lust clouded his mind.

"I'm Andais." Her eyes glittered.

"Devon," he smirked confidently.

End 9 – Merry Gentry novels.

She had daisies growing from her head. Sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile. Weird name though.

Ophelia Frump.

Quirky, flighty, and gorgeous. Best of all, she was his girlfriend.

When he was honest, Devon couldn't figure out what she saw in him. Most of the time, he didn't care – it was enough that she saw it.

"Please, come with me. I want you to meet my sister and her family." Ophelia had the cutest pout.

"Fine. What's her name?" Devon sighed. Family things were so boring.

"Morticia Addams." Her smile dazzled as she towed him towards the scary house.

End 10 – the Addams Family.


	4. D'Hoffryn

author: Lucinda

a series of 100 word crossover drabbles featuring D'Hoffryn

rating: will vary, nothing more than pg13

distribution: Jinni. Anyone else even going to want it?

Disclaimer: D'Hoffryn is the creation of Joss Whedon for BtVS.

1 – Batman belongs to DC comics

2 - Highlander the series belongs to Davis/Panzer productions.

3 - Labyrinth: belongs to LucasFilm & the Jim Henson Company.

4 - Babylon 5 - belongs to J. Michael Straczynski and Warner Brothers

5 - Disney's Gargoyles - belong to BuenaVista

6 - Lone Ranger - I'm uncertain who holds the legal rights, but it's not me.

7 - Carrie: the book was written by Stephen King

8 - Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)

9 - Van Helsing - made by Universal Pictures

10 – the Mummy - belongs to Stephen Sommers

The pure anguish and fury jolted him, screaming on his nerves across dimensions. Curious, D'Hoffryn scried to find the source of the emotions. Whoever it was, there was no flavor of magic or any sort of ritual, which meant this was pure emotional intensity.

On a dark street, a small boy knelt in the blood of his parents, killed by a common mugger. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to make sense of what had happened, how everything could go so terribly wrong so quickly.

D'Hoffryn resolved to keep an eye on this Bruce Wayne, in the future.

End 1 - Batman.

D'Hoffryn sent his awareness outwards, to check on how Halfrek was doing. But instead of Halfrek, when he looked to see the area near her power focus, there was a human woman. She was dressed in dark clothing, entirely unfashionable, and currently… Running across a rooftop?

That woman had stolen a power focus! Should he be impressed or outraged? Maybe he should see what the woman did with it?

She returned to the ground, and ducked into a shop. Holding the talisman, she spoke. "What will you offer me for this?"

The man snorted. "Copper and glass, Amanda. Fifty pence."

End 2 - Highlander.

"It's nice to have some intelligent conversation for once." Jareth murmured.

"You aren't raving about vengeance, or bemoaning the lack of imagination these days." D'Hoffryn replied.

"True." A shrug. "Day in and out, nothing but children wished away and goblins underfoot."

"I suppose that would get tedious." D'Hoffryn agreed.

"At least you're surrounded by adults. Lovely women with magical powers." Jareth sounded envious.

"I'm surrounded by angry, spiteful women out to cause pain and misery. They're not delightful, they're dangerous." He retorted.

"You encourage them."

"Well, it's my job. Just as yours is taking away children."

"So true." Jareth agreed.

End 3- Labyrinth.

The latest discovery – and D'Hoffryn had to admit that it was rather disturbingly despicable – was too much for Al Bester. And telepaths projected so very well, even into Arashmahod.

"Hello, Al." He greeted, choosing not to materialize in fire and smoke.

"I need to make plans." The implied dismissal was clear.

"I can help you with those. With a few conditions, naturally."

"I work for the benefit of telepaths, not for… who are you?"

"I won't prevent you from helping telepaths." He smiled, and continued. "It would remove you from PsiCorps, and change the rules."

"Go on."

He was hooked.

End 4 - Babylon 5.

Betrayal and anger screamed.

Curious, D'Hofrryn teleported to the source. A blue female gargoyle stood on a tower of a smoking castle, the broken stone bodies of her clan scattered at her feet.

"Filthy humans… this is their fault." She snarled.

"Perhaps you'd like to do something about it?" He asked. "Revenge, perhaps?"

"If every last one of them were dead it would not bring my clan back. I want them to suffer…" She turned to face him, a mace in one hand.

"Perhaps you'd like to help with that?"

"How?" She eagerly asked.

"Bring vengeance. Become one of mine."

End 5 - Disney's Gargoyles.

D'Hoffryn gritted his teeth as he watched the masked man. He deserved the vengeance he sought, but the way he was going after it… A white horse, his sidekick Tonto, and silver bullets.

"Ask for help, and it will be yours. I can give you the vengeance you seek."

But the man rode on alone, never calling on God or any other power for assistance. Had the wrongs done to him shaken his belief in higher powers? Or was it just that he'd rather handle it himself?

The masked man was quite a puzzle. D'Hoffryn was becoming fond of him.

End 6 – Lone Ranger.

Her rage had been stunning, both in scope and in sheer viciousness. It wasn't an exercise of magic, but something else, just as lethal. Just look at the remnants of the party, tossed about like rag dolls.

Carrie was magnificent.

Ah, but the power hurt her mortal body, and she was now suffering, dying from claiming her vengeance. All that rage would be wasted…

Unless he stepped in.

"Hello, dear child."

"My mother told me about devils." Her words were soft. "You've come to take me away for being bad."

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Her eyes were defiant.

"Good."

End 7 - Carrie.

"They are being excessive."

"Ah, Zarathos…" D'Hoffryn grinned. "Checking out the competition?"

"I avenge the innocent dead. Your ladies…" The figure snorted, difficult to do with a flaming skull.

"Mortal wishes can be so imprecise."

Revving his motorcycle, the Ghost Rider shrugged. "I have work to do."

"Wait! I need to get to New York." Anyanka called, eyes gleaming.

Watching the demons ride away on the flame-wheeled bike, D'Hoffryn chuckled. They might make a cute couple. Of course, that whole mortal bonding could be a complication. Would he loose Anyanka to New York and the Ghost Rider?

He hoped not.

End 8 – Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)

Gabriel Van Helsing chased after the vampire. The hunter had no memories of his past, no friends, and only the faintest hope of the Catholic Church telling him something of his past.

"He's changed so much." D'Hoffryn murmured, intently watching the chase.

"Is he one of ours?" Halfrek asked.

"We granted a wish that affected him." D'Horrfyn spoke, purposefully vague. "He's changed a lot."

The hunter fired his crossbow, the bolt sinking into the vampire's shoulder. He'd missed the heart, and the resulting fight was bloody. The hunter staggered as he walked away.

D'Hoffryn chuckled. "Soon, it will get worse."

End 9 – Van Helsing.

Imhotep stalked the streets, the plagues already terrifying the city. His anger was the stuff of legend, and his withered body the stuff of nightmares. People cringed away from him, their minds refusing to accept what their eyes told them.

D'Hoffryn sighed, watching the chaos unfold. "I could have told them it was a bad idea. Eternal torment, yes."

Imhotep gestured, and locusts darkened the sky, and the waters of the city turned to blood.

"But to make him immortal, to imbue him the power of the ten plagues?" D'Hoffryn snorted. "Amateurs.

"This is why they fell, and I remain."

End 10 – the Mummy.


	5. Tara's Top 10 Fantasies

author: Lucinda

a series of 100 word crossover drabbles featuring Tara

rating: will vary, nothing more than pg13

distribution: Jinni. Anyone else even going to want it?

notes: I blame Joe.

disclaimers are below.

Tara McClay is a character from Joss Whedon's BtVS series.

1 - Batman series from 1960's (Catwoman, as portrayed by Eartha Kitt)

2 - the movie Arthur (summer 2004 release) (character Gweneveire)

3 - Star Wars (Princess Leia)

4 - Smallville (Chloe) is a WB network production

5 - Matrix Revolutions (Persephone)

6 – Disney's Gargoyles (Delilah)

7 – Marvel Comics (Emma Frost, Mystique, Black Cat) are owned by (I think) Stan Lee, with credit due to assorted writers.

8 - Tomb Raider (Lara Croft)

9 – Star Trek series, created by Gene Rodenberry (T'Pol)

10 - Highlander the series (Amanda)

"Go, and make sure Batman is delayed in rescuing his precious sidekick." Her voice was a deep purr. "I'll make certain that our hostage doesn't escape."

Tara gulped, feeling suddenly warm as she imagined all sorts of ways that she could be kept. She shouldn't be enjoying this, no matter how sexy the leather clad villainess was.

The door was locked behind the last flunky, and Catwoman turned, lips curving as she sauntered closer. "Now, what should I do with you?"

Tara sighed as lips crashed into hers, enjoying her kiss. Leaving suddenly seemed far less appealing.

"You're mine, Kitten."

End 1 - Batman series.

Tara shivered in the morning mist, glancing at the reason why she was here. Gweneveire's plan should work, and then the Saxons would be gone. It appeared that they would be living with the Romanized Britons though.

And if this worked, she would be one of the soon to be Queen's ladies. On the many nights when her husband was elsewhere, she would offer companionship to the queen.

Just as they had offered companionship for the last two years.

Her eyes trailed over Gwen's lean muscles and small breasts. Her duty to the queen.

"Are we ready?" Gwen asked.

"Always."

End 2 - Arthur.

Tara flinched in sympathy. The princess, raised to luxury, forced to dance for the pleasure of that giant slug. She closed her eyes and imagined…

"I could give a massage." She offered. "You look a bit tense."

A hesitant smile, and a dismayed glance at the golden bikini were agreement enough.

Tara ran her hands over tense shoulders, over long legs with knots of tension. "I'll try to make things a little better."

"Can you get rid of him?" A tilt of her head left no doubts as to the unwelcome party.

"I can distract you."

She kissed the princess.

End 3 - Star Wars.

Tara smiled as she waited for Chloe to read the article. If she could be on the school paper's staff…

"This is really good." Chloe smiled.

"So, I can be one of your writers?"

"Yeah." Chloe moved closer, looking suddenly nervous. Leaning closer, she gave Tara a quick kiss.

Tara moved, causing the kiss to hit her lips instead of her cheek. "Thanks."

Chloe blushed, looking back at the paper. "I… shouldn't have…"

Tara smiled. "It was nice."

Chloe glanced up, eyes wide. "But…"

"You know he'll never see you." Tara offered, "but I do, Chloe."

Chloe smiled at her.

End 4 - Smallville.

Tara glanced around the restaurant, feeling a bit out of place. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"My sweet, everything will be fine."

Tara felt her reluctance melting, and sipped at the wine. Pleasure warmed her, and a soft moan slipped out.

"I have learned a few things from my husband, after all." Her lover smirked.

"Persephone…" Tara gasped. "Won't he be angry? You are having an affair, after all."

"If I offer to let him see the video, he'll probably offer us a hotel room."

Tara blushed, and stammered "With silk sheets?"

"And a giant marble bath."

End 5 - Matrix Revolutions.

"My mother's going to hate this."

Tara kissed her lover, smiling gently. "Why? You already said I'm better for you than that jerk. Or is it because I'm a woman?"

Delilah giggled, caramel hands running through Tara's hair. "No, silly. That's not one of her hang ups."

Caressing Delilah's hip, Tara murmured "the magic?"

"I like this magic…" Delilah nibbled along Tara's shoulder. "No, she practices herself."

"Does she think you're too young?"

Delilah kissed Tara deeply, and wrapped a wing around her lover. "Mother doesn't like humans."

"You're mother isn't invited into our bed then."

Delilah only laughed. "Tara!"

End 6 - Disney's Gargoyles.

Tara tried not to blush as she laced up the boots. She felt so exposed in this... costume. But as the assistant to the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, it was required.

She hadn't expected anyone but her girlfriend to ever see her in this little.

"You look wonderful." Her lover whispered.

"Are you sure I won't fall out?" Tara murmured, glancing at her nearly exposed breasts.

"It's not that bad." She commented. "Look at mine and see."

Catching full sight of Emma in her white lace, Tara smiled and pounced.

They were still on time for the meeting.

End Emma.

Tara walked arm in arm with her red haired girlfriend, waving goodbye to Buffy. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Smiling, they made their way past the university, kissing on the way up the stairs to the apartment. Hands began to unfasten her clothing even before they made it inside.

"We're alone now." Tara ran her fingers through red locks, watching as they grew shorter.

"Thankfully." Green eyes twinkled, fading to amber. "What I want to do to you is illegal in public."

She leaned forward, kissing Tara as Willow's features changed, becoming blue as Mystique let her disguise fall away.

End Mystique.

Tara jumped as the window shattered inwards. The woman was now rolling across the floor, shards of glass clinging to the tight black costume, sparkling in the white fur edging boots and gloves.

The Black Cat stood up, her costume torn, exposed cuts bleeding.

"I have bandages." Tara offered, trying to look at the woman's face instead of… elsewhere.

"You'll take are of my aches and pains?" She asked.

Tara nodded, her mouth suddenly dry.

"All of them?" She purred, moving closer, claws tracing over Tara's cheek.

Tara's mind had a lovely montage of images. "Any that you want."

"Good."

End Black Cat.

end Fandom 7: Marvel Comics - created by Stan Lee & many writers.

She'd broke into ancient tombs, lost temples, and secret fortresses. A little magic shop in a small town should be simple. Lara moved around the supply room, looking at bottles and shriveled things in jars. Where was the idol?

"I've been expecting you." The words were accompanied by a gentle force immobilizing her body.

Lara glared at the woman, noting the soft curves and flowing skirts. "Let me go."

Hands slid over her bare arms. "But you're right where I want you."

"I came for…"

Another kiss smothered the words. "Persuade me to let you have it then."

"Fair enough."

End 8 - Lara Croft.

"What are you are supposed to do?" The crisp voice held traces of curiosity.

Lt. McClay smiled at the Vulcan. "I'm being added to the medical staff, as psychologist and counselor."

"An empathy?" One eyebrow raised.

"I had good teachers." Tara moved closer, feeling the heat of T'Pol's body.

"Some people may not wish to discuss their problems." T'Pol glanced back at the file in her hands.

"But that's why I'm here." Tara stepped closer, her fingers brushing against T'Pol. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on warm lips. "And nobody ever has to know what happens in my office."

End 9 - Star Trek - T'Pol.

Amanda's smile was just as much a weapon as her sword, Tara reminded herself. It was just as dangerous, every bit as lethal.

"Come on, live a little." Amanda urged.

"You're going to get me killed." Tara grumbled.

"Not for very long." Amanda protested. "I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" Tara doubted.

Amanda's hands were sliding under soft clothing while even softer lips opened Tara's own mouth for the thief's entry. She didn't stop until Tara gasped for breath, weak kneed against her. "Really. I've learned a lot of tricks over my life."

"Show me?"

"Only if you're bad."

End 10 - Highlander


	6. Faith

author: Lucinda

a series of 100 word crossover drabbles featuring Faith

rating: will vary, nothing worse than the sources.

distribution: Jinni. Anyone else even going to want it?

Disclaimers: Faith is the creation of Joss Whedon for the world of BtVS and Angel the Series.

1 - Galaxy Quest belongs to Dreamworks, the guy is Jason Nesmith, played by Tim Allen.

2 - MIB belongs to Columbia Pictures/Amblin.

3 – Granny, Sylvester, and Tweety are from Looney Tunes, made by Warner Bros.

4 – Star Trek was created by Gene Rodenberry.

5 – the Mummy movies – written by Stephen Sommers.

6 - Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure does not belong to me.

7 – Highlander belongs to Panzer/Davis productions.

8 – WWE – I don't own any rights to the Wrestling television/Pay-Per-View programs.

9 - Quantum Leap does not belong to me.

10 – Iron Man (Tony Stark) belongs to Marvel Comics.

Faith ripped the vampire away from the man, staking her quickly. She checked her stake, hoping that it wasn't getting blunt.

"What just happened to me?" The guy had on a nice suit, and expensive sunglasses tucked in the pocket next to a cell phone.

"You tried to go off with the wrong sci-fi groupie." Faith rolled her eyes.

"So you just stabbed her?" He glared, the glare falling into confusion. "And she turned into dust."

"That happens to vampires."

"First the Thermians are real, and now Vampires?" He put his hand to his neck.

"What's a Thermian?" Faith asked.

End Galaxy Quest.

The man grabbed the woman, lifting her by her throat. Everything about his body language screamed inhuman, danger.

"Drop her, bastard." Faith demanded, sword held ready.

With a mad grin, the man flung the woman towards Faith, every joint creaking. There was a clicking buzz coming from his chest.

She saw him start to move, faster than a human, and slashed at him. An arm fell to the ground with a spray of vile fluids.

A long, distinctly insect like leg emerged, waving.

"Glad you could hold him." Her partner aimed his gun, fired.

"Anytime, J."

"I hate the bugs."

end MIB.

Faith watched as the black cat crept across the floor, the tip of his tail twitching. A little yellow bird stared down from his perch. The cat leapt, sending the cage crashing to the floor, feathers swirling into the air.

Faith's granny came from the kitchen, with a tray of cookies. "Sylvester! You naughty cat."

"He never learns, Granny." Faith observed, picking up a warm cookie.

The cat started to sneak towards the bird, perching on Granny's shoulder. He grabbed, and the bird fluttered, each time evading the claws.

Granny's broom moved, and Sylvester flew towards the wall. "Stop that."

End Looney Tunes.

"Be smart, Lenny. Don't depend on being able to hit harder and faster than the other guy." Faith told her grandson.

Frowning, he gave her this look. "It was one fight."

"One fight could be all it takes," she warned. "I'm hoping to see my grandson graduate from school. Maybe even college."

"Leonard McCoy, Doctor." He whispered, smiling hopefully.

"Sounds good, Lenny." She smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Want me to go talk to that boy?"

"Have my Granny beat up the bully?" He frowned.

"I could." She grinned, "I've beat up a lot worse."

"I'll be okay." He insisted.

End Star Trek.

Faith looked at the man with the tattooed cheeks. "What was that?"

"A mummy." Eyes scanned for the rotten thing.

Faith grabbed her blade. "How do we make him stay dead?"

"If we destroy the body." The warrior produced a gun from his robes. "I don't think he'll be agreeable."

"I can deal with that," Faith grinned at his appreciative glance. "A good fight gets me pumped."

"What else does a good fight do to you?" He was flirting.

"Let's kill this mummy and maybe you'll find out."

Crashes announced the mummy was near, and didn't understand doorknobs.

"Let's go."

End the Mummy movies.

Faith spun, kicking at the vampire, but there were plenty more. Unless something miraculous happened, she was going to be very dead.

Lightning flared and phone booth dropped from the sky, crushing two vampires and drawing everybody's attention. Two teens were inside, looking very surprised.

"Bill, I think you dialed the wrong number. This is not San Dimas." The dark haired one shouted.

Faith took advantage of the vampires' distraction to stake two more vampires. One was trying to pry the door of the phone booth open while the other ran away.

"Wyld Stallions Rule!" The phone booth vanished.

"Weird."

End Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure.

The kid was cute, if a bit too young for her. If he hadn't been trying to hot wire her bike, she'd have been a lot more amused. Slamming him against the wall, Faith immediately realized that this kid wasn't quite so normal.

He had a short sword under his jacket.

"Tell the Council to go to hell. I quit," Faith growled.

"Council? Huh?" The level of fear and confusion couldn't be faked.

"What's got you panicked then?"

"Something called Ahrimane's after my teacher." His eyes were wary. "I almost got my head cut off."

"A demon problem," Faith sighed.

End Highlander.

Faith walked along the alley, wondering how she'd recognize this new Watcher that the Council had found. He was some 'unconventional' guy named Mark.

A pack of vampires attacked her. She fought, swearing, staking and kicking. Another figure arrived, big and menacing. Faith was sure that she was doomed.

He slammed a vampire to the ground, and then hurled another one down on top. Tattoos covered him, one reading 'Sarah' across his throat.

The vampires didn't have a chance.

"You're a new Watcher?" Faith blinked, recognizing him.

"I didn't like my last boss." The Undertaker admitted.

Faith's grin was huge.

End WWE

Faith had no idea how she'd ended up in the metal room.

"Wow, he jumped into a hot one this time." The man wore a white suit.

"What's going on here?" Faith demanded, grabbing him before he could leave the room.

"I'm Al, you won't remember anything, and this is a scientific project involving time travel." He was nervous.

"Give me the truth." She lifted him from the ground.

"I did!" He was sweating. "Sam's apparently jumped into you. He'd got to make sure something happens, or doesn't happen, or else things go bad."

"Time travel." Faith dropped him. "Right."

End Quantum Leap.

Faith stared at the papers in the box. All of her records, school, medical, birth certificate – everything. Clues to the life that should have been hers, except that she'd been taken away by the Watchers.

The birth certificate explained why it had been so easy for them. She was illegitimate. And the daughter of Tony Stark.

The billionaire industrialist might have even thanked them for removing a complication. A child would definitely crimp his style. Corporate takeovers and expensive women. He probably had no worries at all.

It sounded better than fighting vampires and demons.

Things could have been different.

End Iron Man.


	7. Tara: nonshippy

author: Lucinda

a series of 100 word crossover drabbles (Challenge # 389) featuring Tara McClay

rating: will vary, nothing worse than the source material

distribution: Jinni. Anyone else even going to want it?

notes: this one is supposed to give a slightly wider look at could-have-been's for Tara, instead of merely sexual fantasies that she might have had.

Disclaimer: No profit is being made. Tara is the creation of Joss Whedon for BtVS.

1 - Addams Family - um, I don't know who holds the legal rights, but it's not me.

2 - MacGuyver - shown on ABC, created by a guy named Lee David Zlotoff

3 - Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure belongs to MGM studios.

4 - Highlander (the movie with Conner MacCleod) - Screenplay by Gregory Widen, Peter Bellwood, & Larry Ferguson

5 - Indiana Jones was a Speilberg & Lucasfilm production.

6 - the Munsters - um, I don't know who holds the legal rights, but it's not me.

7 - Gargoyles, shown on Disney, owned by Buena Vista.

8 - SG-1 belongs to the Sci-Fi Channel.

9 - Dead Witch Walking belongs to the author Kim Harrison, as do its 2 sequels.

10 – Herbie (the Lovebug) belongs to Disney.

Tara stared at the mansion. It was weather-beaten, and the yard was overgrown, and there was a big wall.

This was the home of Morticia Frump-Addams, her mom's cousin. It couldn't be worse than staying at home, with her father and Donny trying to 'keep her in her place' and telling her that she had demon blood. Though it looked like demon blood might be a benefit here…

Tara knocked on the door. "H-hello?"

The door opened, revealing a pale woman in black. "You look like Ophelia."

"I'm Tara." Words deserted her.

"You're family."

She was pulled inside the mansion.

End Addams Family.

She'd been terrified by the floating things, and unable to scream. One of them had been holding a heart, blood still dripping. Tara'd just run away.

Unfortunately, she picked the wrong building. There were men with guns, and a guy in a leather jacket, hands in the air. They'd locked her in a storage room with the blond guy.

Before she'd even had time to really panic, he'd managed to remove the door from it's frame, create a smoke-bomb, and was pulling her down a hallway.

All with the stuff in the room, a Swiss army knife, and duct tape.

End MacGuyver

"They didn't warn me about this." The man that they'd just saved from a vampire was stunned. His clothing was strange even for California, and he'd been near a weird phone booth.

Come to think of it, since when were there phone booths in cemeteries anyhow?

"Who didn't warn you?" Tara asked.

"Everybody." He shivered, looking at the slashes in his coat. "The future's a lot safer."

"Future?" Tara wondered if he'd hit his head too hard.

"I need to find a pair of guys. William Preston and Theodore Logan, in San Dimas, California?"

"Half hour south of here."

"Thanks."

End Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure.

Tara looked at the picture and sighed.

"You can't go back. Everyone there knows that you died." Conner's voice was gentle. "I tried it, my first time."

"What happened?" Tara looked at him.

"I was beaten, put into stocks, and eventually chased out of town." He shook his head, "They though I was a demon."

"But I love her so much." Tears blurred her eyes. "Sunnydale's different, they'd understand."

"Tara, it's too dangerous for everyone."

"She needs me, and I need her." Tears were flowing.

"Tara…" Conner offered a tissue. "It's a new start, not the end of the world."

End Highlander.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Grandpa," Tara murmured, still numb from her mother's funeral.

"You're family, and there's too much of Marion in you to be able to stand your father." He scowled, "I don't know what your mother saw in him."

Tara's gaze slipped away from him to stare at faded photographs. Ruins in India, South America, somewhere covered in snow. Either Grandpa Jones looked just like his father or he was a lot older than she'd thought.

"I just don't understand how father could find an archeologist so unsettling." Tara didn't quite ask.

Indiana Jones just smiled.

End Indiana Jones.

Tara sighed as she dropped her suitcase. She was at college, far from her family, and it felt good. Maybe she could start to enjoy life.

"Oh, you must be Tara, I'm Marilyn." The blond seemed cheerful. "Can I help you get settled?"

"Sure," Tara glanced at the pretty girl. "What are you studying?"

"Chemistry and anatomy." The smile was amazing. "I'd like to be a doctor, sort of a family tradition."

"Dr. Marilyn?" Tara smiled, "It sounds like a television therapist."

"Dr. Munster." Marilyn picked up a box of food. "You can come home with me on the weekends?"

end Munsters.

Tara McClay tried not to look nervous. Today was her first day on the job, and she really wanted to keep it. Some work in the records department and internal mail delivery… how hard could it be?

She looked at the file, and gulped. All she had to do was deliver this to Dominique Destine. The redhead was terrifying.

The file was soon placed on the edge of Ms Destine's desk. "The report from Robison."

She nodded, opening the file.

Tara left, wondering what the focused woman could have done to get two potent spells bound on her like that.

End Gargoyles.

Things could have been worse. That monster could have killed her as well as her family. Instead, Tara was being sent to live with a stranger who happened to be related.

She was petrified.

"Tara?" The man was dressed in a military uniform.

Nodding, she took a step closer. She only had to live with him for a year, and then she'd be an adult, free to leave. A year shouldn't be that bad.

"I'm not sure how much you'll be seeing of me, my job keeps me pretty busy." He commented.

"That's okay, Colonel O'Neill…"

"Call me uncle Jack."

End SG-1.

This was NOT home. She just wasn't certain if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She'd landed in a converted church that seemed to be home to a witch and a living vampire, and now Rachel and Ivy were arguing about whose fault it was.

On the bright side, her family would never find her here, wherever that was.

Of course, here seemed to be pretty strange.

"All of this was started by disease carrying tomatoes?"

"Did you come through the Ever-After?" Rachel demanded.

"Please, the Hollows would scare her," Ivy snorted.

Tara closed her eyes, sighing.

End Dead Witch Walking

She hoped that she'd never need to worry about her family again. Of course, that would go better if this car would keep running. The beat-up VW Bug looked older than she was. Turning the ignition, she drove away, not looking back.

"What do I call you anyhow?" Tara murmured, running her hands over the dash.

Miles slipped by as she considered the question. "You remind me of the old mechanic, I think I'll call you Herbie."

The faded number on the hood should at least make it so she never lost her car in a parking lot.

Herbie beeped.

End Herbie(Lovebug).

End Tara Never... drabbles.


	8. Buffy

drabbles featuring the blond Slayer...

the drabbles are not connected to each other or any of my other projects.  
Buffy (and anyone else from BtVS) belongs to Joss Whedon.

1 – Lost Boys - belongs to Warner Brothers/Time Warner  
2 - Matrix: owned by Warner Brothers, written & directed by the Wachowski brothers

3 – the Picture of Dorian Grey was written by Oscar Wilde

4 – this version of Thor is from Marvel Comics, owned by Stan Lee and many other people who are not me.

5 – Killer Croc is from Batman, and is one of the recurring Gotham villains – as such, ownership goes to whomever is the writing staff of the Batman comics and/or assorted animated series(es – seriesi? Seri?)

6 – The Scooby-Doo cartoons belong to Hanna-Barbara, the live-action movies belongs to Warner Brothers (and in the live action, Daphne was played by Sarah Michelle Geller, who also played Buffy in the BtVS series.)

7 – the Die Hard movie series, with the first one based on a novel by Roderick Thorpe and the screenplay by Jeb Stuart & Steven E. de Souza – the first movie was a 20th Century Fox Film Corporation production.  
8 – the 2007 Transformers movie belongs to Dreamworks.  
9 – Quantum Leap showed on NBC and was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.  
10 – the Meg series is written by Steve Alten

.

Buffy walked along the boardwalk, hoping to see the cute guy again. Who wouldn't rather watch a bad-boy with an earring than some weird guy babbling about destiny?

"Hey cutie."

His voice made her shiver, and Buffy looked over to see David. "Hey yourself."

"All alone on the boardwalk? Could be dangerous." He had this sexy smirk.

"Tired of listening to my parents fight," She shrugged, and glanced at him. "What do people do for fun around here?"

"I could take you for a ride." His fingers were cool.

"I bet you could," Buffy leaned closer.

They never could resist.

End 1 -Lost Boys.

He had this sexy French accent and smooth, polished look. The kind of guy who probably only drank designer water. Rich, cultured, and probably up to his eyebrows in manipulation and trouble.

Naturally, Buffy couldn't resist trying to learn more about him.

He moved from an expensive restaurant to this wild club, equally comfortable in both places. She was learning so many things just by chasing him, pain, pleasure, French.

Dawn thought he was creepy. Willow said that his aura was really funky. Giles had turned a funny purple color.

Despite all that, Buffy still flirted shamelessly with the Merovingian.

End 2 - Matrix Revolutions.

Buffy smiled at her new Watcher. He was so much cuter than the last one, and had this sexy smile… Even better, he didn't keep going on and on about destiny and fighting and her being Chosen. Training seemed a lot more appealing now, especially when he peeled a few clothes off after getting all hot and sweaty.

Or maybe it was his idea that since she was the Slayer, and life could be very short, she should enjoy herself. He took her to clubs, dancing… the sex was amazing.

Dorian Grey was the best Watcher ever, in Buffy's opinion.

End 3 - Picture of Dorian Grey.

Buffy watched the fight in awe – these guys were hot. Blondie had a big hammer and talked funny, and the other one had some funky tentacles and a Russian accent. As pieces of the buildings fell around them, Buffy moved further back, feeling small and breakable.

Neither one looked like they had anything between them and their very tight pants.

Amazing muscles, strong, durable… She wondered how she could get their phone numbers, what they were doing Friday.

Well, maybe not the Russian with white hair, she sucked at foreign languages.

But Thor had definite possibilities. And a nice hammer.

End 4 - Marvel's Thor.

The maybe-demon roared and lunged at her, with huge teeth ready to take a bite of Slayer. Buffy twisted, almost missing the spacious sewers of Sunnydale, which were so much better for Slaying than the ones in Gotham. She'd already broken her primary stake against the hide of this thing.

He'd started it anyhow. She'd been after a pair of vampires, and had staked one before the second had ran away from big and scaly… not that she really blamed the vampire.

Her axe worked against the scaly hide.

"Bad killer crocodile thing." This was why there was a Slayer.

End 5 - Batman (Killer Croc).

Buffy glanced at the shop window and sighed – that demon dog was still following her. And there were too many people to Slay… She was just glad it hadn't attacked anyone.

"Raphne?"

Buffy felt herself shiver and kept walking. She never liked it when the demons that weren't close to human talked.

"I wanted to get some new shoes, and see if there was a purse to match this cute new scarf, not get followed by some demon dog…"

"Raphne?"

Holding her scarf, Buffy headed towards the nearest cemetery.

She wondered just what this demon planned to get away with.

End 6 - Scooby-Doo.

Buffy and her friend Lucy walked along the sidewalk, giggling as they discussed the football tryouts to replace last year's seniors. Not that they were focused on the skill of the players. They were debating who had the cutest tight end – Jack, Kevin, or Cal.

A police vehicle turned to creep towards them. The window rolled down, showing an older guy with short hair.

"Lucy. You'd best be ready for that test, and Jack is not allowed over. Or near you."

"Yeah Dad, I know."

"I thought your parents split up?" Buffy asked.

"They did," Lucy Gennaro-McClane sighed. "Overprotective fathers."

End 7 - Die Hard movies.

Walking along the street, Buffy wondered what could have spooked the local demons and vampires. She hadn't seen the first sign of baddies in the last four days. A report from just a few months ago suggested too many demons and vamps.

Glimpsing a police car, Buffy kept walking, trying to look innocent and keep the stake up her sleeve.

Something about the car wasn't right. Maybe the driver?

Buffy could feel something strong and dangerous and nearby. Not a vampire. Or any sort of demon that she'd fought before.

Something bad was afoot in Mission City. She knew it.

End 8 – 2007 Transformers Movie.

Buffy had no idea what was wrong with Giles today. He wasn't drinking tea, he'd been using the computer, and after Snyder had ranted at him, he'd been swearing differently. Like an American. He hadn't even seemed to recognize her at first.

Giles wasn't acting like Giles.

When she saw the ghost in the white uniform appear behind 'Giles', Buffy knew that something wasn't right. Then the ghost started talking to whoever was pretending to be Giles and calling him Al, she knew that things were not right.

When he started mentioning a mission, she knew something big was happening.

End 9 - Quantum Leap.

Buffy stretched, enjoying the sunshine as she lounged on a boat. Summer vacation with her dad was a sweet deal. Fresh air, maybe swimming in the ocean…

Then her slayer-sense went crazy. Something dangerous and hungry was near.

The pale shark that she could see just under the water was bigger than the boat. Its fin was taller than Buffy.

"No way I can slay that," Buffy whispered. "Dad, time to get out of the bay. Now."

"What..?"

The shark's head rose, swallowing a guy on water-skis whole.

" But Megalodons are supposed to be extinct."

"Tell the shark that."

End 10 – Meg series.


End file.
